Checking In
by Alpine992
Summary: Akame loved her sister, no matter what she wanted Kurome to be happy and safe, so from time to time she checked in on her.


In the shadow of a tree, almost blending into the shadow itself the assassin stood. With a clear view of the inn, she waited. Her black cloak was wrapped around her as she made no movement to reveal herself. Her red eyes tracked the movements of everyone passing by, and as the afternoon light faded her target approached. One of the Empire's most notorious Assassin Groups, the Dark Squad. She had this intel for a week now, however had not divulged the information to Najenda, the leader of Night Raid. No this was personal. At the head of the group was her sister, smiling happily despite her uniform covered in splatters of blood. There were eight members in total, all were the Empire's soldiers, drugged with medicines to enhance their abilities.

Akame watched from the shadow of the tree's, now she just had to wait. Night was falling however the lights of the inn didn't turn on. Instead the entire building was pitch black. Meaning that the drugs she had used to knock them out, including the owners of the establishment had worked. Making sure she wasn't noticed she crossed the street and easily entered the building. Just a few drops into the water supply had knocked the entire building out. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, finding the old couple that she knew were the owners she left them be and continued throughout.

It was only a small establishment, two floors but it was a cozy place. The bottom floors had four of the eight members of the Dark Squad and quick slices of the cursed teigu ender their lives without them even being able to defend themselves. Heading to the second floor she was more wary, her instincts told her as much. The moment she stepped through the stairway a sword came at her, but it was clear the user was affected by the drug she had used. Easily blocking the blade with the armour on her wrist she drove Murasame through the attackers stomach.

Blood lurched from the girls mouth splattering Akame's cheek crimson. The body dropped to the floor an the red eyed killer moved along, she found two more of the Dark Squad, one leaning up against a wall unconscious the other conscious but completely unaware of her surroundings. Once more Murasame ended their lives leaving only one member of the Dark Squad remaining. Kurome.

Sheathing her blade, Akame stood before the last room to be checked. Her hearing couldn't pick up any sound and she reached for the door handle. The slight creak of the door caused the assassin to pause however after a moment of nothing she pushed the door inward, her red eyes scanning the room from outside. Instantly she spotted the figure on the bed, no doubt it was her. Entering the room she lighted a small lantern illuminating the room.

There was a glass of water empty spilled on the floor showing Akame that her little sister had been completely consumed by the Drug, she would need to thank the Doctor for making a drug that was capable of rendering the Dark Squad completely immobile to the most part, they wouldn't be affected by just anything with the Drug's that they already took.

Akame entered the room, closing the door behind her. She strode to the side of the bed, simply looking down with an impassive look on her face as she saw her sisters peaceful sleeping face. Gently she reached down and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, before gently running the back of her hand down Kurome's cheek.

"I missed you Kurome." Akame whispered gently.

She wasn't here to kill her sister. No, she still believed that she could be saved. It hadn't been long since she herself had defected from the Empire, she was still coming to terms with the world she now fought for. This was the reason she hadn't told Najenda, or anyone in Night Raid about the information she had gotten. No, instead she was just checking in on her cute little sister. Killing the other members of the Dark Squad was just so that there were no interruptions, not to mention they weren't true comrades to her sister, only in it for the drugs. Her sister needed more.

She sat down on the bed beside Kurome, gently brushing her cheek with her thumb as she watched her. She looked to be doing well but she knew full well of the untold horrors she would be experiencing with the drugs that she consumed daily.

Consciously, Akame ran her thumb over Kurome's lower lip, pulling at it slightly. She still remembered how soft they were to kiss, it may have been Merraid's sick and twisted mind that pushed Akame to lock lips with her sister, but Akame remembered the moment all too fondly, how long had she waited to taste her sister again?

Much to her surprise and delight, Kurome opened her mouth and sucked on Akame's thumb gently. Had it been anyone else, their better sense would have told them to stop, to not go any further but for Akame she had her cute little sister right here and her mouth was so warm, wet, inviting. Gently Akame began to wiggle her thumb further into her sisters mouth, pulling back before pushing it back in between her teeth. A small bite happened but wasn't painful. Pulling her thumb back she ran the wet digit over her lips once more, making them glisten in the light of the lantern.

Licking her own lips to wet them she leaned down, her breath brushing against Kurome's lips before she pressed her lips against her sisters. It didn't matter that Kurome was unresponsive, Akame did all the work, twisting her tongue through her sisters lips and gently massaging Kurome's, breaking every now and again to change position until she was on all fours above her sister, despite not needing to she rose Kurome's hands above her head pinning them their as she continued her oral assault.

While atop of Kurome, Akame maneuvered her waist down so that she was straddling one of Kurome's thighs, gently rocking her hips. Her lips moved from Kurome's mouth trailing kisses down her cheek to her neck and to the collar of her shirt. Releasing the hands above Kurome's head she moved them to the button's on Kurome's top. Undoing them from the top she trailed kisses down her collarbone, following her hands kissing the tops of her breasts, following along her stomach until she reached her belly button.

"Cute." Akame whispered gently trailing her tongue down and into the small hole, swirling her tongue around the small opening before thrusting her tongue in filling the opening and tasting the essence of her sister.

Now with Kurome's shirt unbuttoned she pulled it open revealing the plain undergarments she wore, much similar to Akame's own. Akame knew she would look cute in the more extravagant kind but they were impractical. Gently she pushed the underwear up revealing Kurome's pert breasts, pushing the undergarment up and over her head she tucked them behind her head, her arms being held up above her head on the mattress with the fabric.

Raising one hand she cupped Kurome's left breast, smiling lightly as she caressed her sister. Nothing in this world could be as cute as her, and she was all hers. Leaning down she breathed out gently on the pink protrusion witnessing it stiffen in response. Kurome cooed in her sleep and shivered as Akame rubbed her other nipple with her thumb, swirling around it. Now with both nipples hard, Akame's had went to the outer sides of Kurome's breasts and pushed them together, opening her mouth she took both nipples in at once and sucked. Her own hips still grinding on Kurome's thighs as she sucked and flicked at the nipples in her mouth.

Kurome's body reacted to the stimuli, her mouth opening and panting as her body shivered underneath her older sister. Akame could feel her own body tightening. She slipped a hand under her skirt and stroked her covered privates feeling the growing wetness, then drew a few lazy circles around her clit causing her to moan desperately into Kurome's breasts.

Pulling her mouth away Akame maneuvered around until her underwear was lying on the bed beside her sister, before a wicked thought came to her seeing the wetness on the fabric and brought them to Kurome's face, pushing the soaked fabric into Kurome's mouth. The sight made Akame squirm but continued on, raising Kurome's skirt and pulling her sisters underwear down her thighs and lifting the fabric to her nose and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her sister.

Once more Akame adjusted their position a little, so now one of Kurome's legs was flush against her body, her calf resting over her shoulder, their soaked openings inches from one another. She lowered herself, and started to grind thier pussy's together emitting a moan from both of the girls. The bed bounced and creaked beneath her the headboard hitting the wall with thud after thud , but Kurome didn't stir only moaning in response to Akame's own sounds of pleasure.

"K-Kurome!" Akame gasped feeling the slickness of her sisters pussy rubbing against her own. "Her eyes were wide as she indulged in this incestous pleasure, never had she wanted her sister so much as right now. "I love you." She gasped leaning down, Kurome's leg bending awkwardly in response as Akame opened her mouth engulfing Kurome's nipple as she came, leaving a perfect purple bruise around the areola as small streaks of blood leaded down her breast. She tweaked the opposite nipple as Kurome's body shook in responsive, the orgasms soaking their lower bodies and the sheets.

"S-Sis." Kurome moaned causing Akame to pause, before a smile covered her face. Despite being unconscious, through all the pleasure she still called out for her. Raising a hand she cupped Kurome's cheek.

"That's right Kurome, Big Sis is here." Akame gently cooed rocking her hips a few more times bringing a few more cute moans from her sister before deciding she had stayed long enough. Righting Kurome's clothes and her own, she gave one last chaste kiss to her sister before blowing out the lantern. "I'll check in again soon, Kurome."


End file.
